onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Alabasta
The subject of this article is sometimes called Alabasta. Arabasta is a desert kingdom in the Grand Line. Some of the greatest fights in One Piece occurred here, and the events earned Luffy a 100 Million Belli Bounty and Zoro a 60 Million Belli Bounty. First Appearance: Chapter 113; Episode 78 General Information Alabasta is a Summer Island roughly half-way through the first part of the Grand Line. Alabasta has a long history. It is located in Sandy Island. Kingdom Information * Kingdom Name: Alabasta * Current King: Nefertari Cobra * Type of Island: Summer Island * Important People: Nefertari Vivi, Chaka, Pell, Igaram, Kohza * Current Affiliations: Straw Hat Pirates, World Government * Poneglyph: Yes (In the Anime, Luffy, Chopper, and Zoro discover a second Poneglyph, but it is not canonical) * Population: over 10 million SBS - Volume 24 - Chapter 221 - Alabasta's population Architecture Arabasta's architecture is very similar to Arabic buildings. However, the style varies between cities. Alubarna The capital city of Arabasta has white, simple buildings. The palace is grand and resembles the architecture of Enies Lobby, except with more colors. Yuba The architecture of Yuba is generally circular buildings. All the tops of buildings have thin logs. Rainbase and Nanohana Both Rainbase and Nanohana have similar architecture, with Rainbase more resembling as classic 1800's American town, with white walls, similar to those in Alubarna. Nanohana is extremely similar, but much more similar to Alubarna, and with taller buildings. Landmarks and Cities Arabasta is a very old country; there are few oases, but where they exist a town is likely built around it. Some older cities are now in ruins, while new onesalso exist. Cities Cities are central gathering places for the citizens of Arabasta. The desert is extremely desolate, and is usually only entered for travel. Alubarna Alubarna is the capital city of Arabasta, and is rich in culture. It is an extremely large city, on a huge rock. Stairs are carved and paved for entrance to the city. It is extremely circular, and features both a clocktower and the Arabasta Royal Palace. Just outside the city exist the Royal Tomb, there is a forest where Zoro got lost in, and the Arabasta Poneglyph Chamber. Clocktower The Alubarna Clocktower is an extremely tall building, resembling Big Ben in England. There is a large open area at the very top of the tower. The top of the clocktower can only be accessed from the stairs on the bottom floor, and going up the stairs for the building it rests upon will get you nowhere. At the time, Sir Crocodile planned to launch a bomb from there, due to the large open space and the close proximity to the Central City Square. Central City Square This is a large, circular area where people can meet. It resides just outside of the Arabasta Royal Palace. The first and final confrontation between the Rebel Army and the Arabasta Royal Army took place here, at the climax of the Arabasta Arc. Nanohana Nanohana is a port-town in south-east Arabasta. It is the central port city, and handles the most import and exports in all of Arabasta that goes to outside islands. Nanohana is the "Little Flower" of Arabasta. Nano is an english word for "very tiny", and hana is the Japanese word for "flower". This possibly hints the city may have many cultures within it. Yuba Yuba is a small town, only about 8-10 years old. It was started by Toto and his son, Kohza. It has a very unique, dirt like style of architecture. This town was abandoned (except by Toto) after many sandstorms came. The Rebel Army relocated after this to Katorea. Erumalu An ancient city, it is all ruins. It was known as The Green City. The city itself resides in a region that lacks large amounst of rain. Rainbase Rainbase is one of the few thriving towns left. The casino, Rain Dinners is here, and under it is Sir Crocodile's base. A pyramid-shaped building, it seems like a normal casino, and acts as one. Behind the scenes, Crocodile was secretly scheming against the King. Katorea This city is only seen very briefly. It is just north-east of Nanohana, a short ride away. The only view shown is in a filler scene where Chopper accidentally falls asleep in the back of a caravan and travels there, where he meets Eyelashes the camel. Ido Ido is an anime-only city in the One Piece anime. This town was visited by a group of con men led by Kamyu who came here to take free food while posing as Rebel Army men. Landmarks Landmarks are memorable places around Arabasta. Sandora Desert Sandora River The Sandora River is a large river the runs through Arabasta, right down the center. Royal Tombs The royal tombs where the members of the Royal Family are buried. It is just outside of Alubarna. Arabasta Poneglyph Chamber The Poneglyph Chamber is hidden underground, below the Royal Tomb. Access is through a secret staircase. Citizens History Arabasta has a long, and illustrious history. According to Nico Robin, the country has existed since 500 years before the Void Century, perhaps even longer. The Poneglyph The Poneglyph, as read by Nico Robin, tells about the early days of Arabasta. She was likely just mentioning events about Arabasta she knew from history, and events around the same time from different parts of the world. Robin, as Miss All-Sunday, recited a few events, until Sir Crocodile interrupted her, not falling for her trick: * Kahira falls to Arabasta (Arabasta's history, date: Year of Heaven 239. Information supplied by Nico Robin) * The Bitein Dynasty of Taymar begins its rule (Arabasta's history, date: Year 260. Information supplied by Nico Robin) * Great Taph Temple completed in Erumalu (Arabasta's history, date: Year 306. Information supplied by Nico Robin) * The Hero of Oltea, Mamudin... (Arabasta's history, date: Year 325. Information supplied by Nico Robin, however she is not allowed to finish the sentence.) This Poneglyph only tells the location of the Pluton but it's not clear where it's suppose to be. Sir Crocodile's Operation Utopia [[Arabasta Arc|For the main article, see '''Arabasta Arc']] Crocodile, then Sir Crocodile, attempted to takeover Arabasta. Luffy defeated him after three tries. References Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations